Anjos e Demônios
by Sereninha
Summary: Rin é uma mercenaria que não se lembra do seu passado. Sesshoumaru é seu mestre. Ele salvara sua vida, quando criança, e agora trabalhava pra ele. Mas Sesshoumaru esconde um secredo, que pode destruir sua vida. Sesshy/Rin CAP 1 ON


**Disclaimer -** Infelizmente Inuyasha não me pertence e sim a Takahashi Rumiko (Sortuda) T-T. Mais to feliz porque o Sesshoumaru é só pra mim. Muahahahaha. (riso maléfico) èé

**Notas da autora – **Pois é mais um fic meu aqui xD to começando a gostar disso, bem esse aqui tem uma coisa em especial nele, já faz um tempo que estou pensando nesse fic, então espero que seja do agrado de todos.

**Agradecimento **– A Alex, meu anjinho da guarda, que mesmo não conhecendo os personagens corrigiu pra mim o fic - ele é um amor. Obrigada fofo, você sempre vai me ajudar né? T-T?

**xXxXxXx – **Mudança de Cenário ou de Tempo.

* * *

**Anjos e Demônios**

-

**1. A chegada**

-

**- **Eliminado. – Falava uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

- Muito bem, volte agora mesmo, e não de uma de engraçadinho comigo.

- Você não me da ordem. – O assassino falava em tom de reprovação.

- Faça o que estou mandan... – A ligação tinha caído.

- Moleque! – Foi a ultima palavra pronunciada naquela noite.

**xXxXxXxXx**

No dia seguinte na mansão dos Taisho, tudo estava muito calmo. Não se via uma só pessoa desde a noite anterior.

** Flash Back**

- INUYASHA!! CADÊ OS DOCUMENTOS QUE SESSHOUMARU MANDOU...?

- E eu, é que sei Kagura? Ele não me avisou nada sobre esses documentos.

- Inuyasha eu já estou perdendo a paciência com você, nunca faz nada direito. – Disse colocando a mão entre o rosto tentando evitar um estresse maior com aquela historia toda.

- O que tinha dentro deles pra você ta tão estressada assim em Kagura? – Inuyasha já tava ficando desconfiado com Kagura, ela nunca foi de dar muita bola pra os documentos de Sesshoumaru.

- Não é da sua conta...

- Hahahaha, não vai me dizer que isso é medo de levar uma bronca do seu **Senhor Sesshoumaru**, não é Kagura? – Inuyasha adorava tira Kagura do serio, era sua diversão temporária enquanto Sesshoumaru não voltava pra casa.

- Cale a boca Inuyasha! – Disse gritando.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui agüentando seus chiliques não Kagura, não sou meu irmão que te suporta – Eu tenho é pena dele. E enquanto falava foi indo em direção a porta da casa.

- Inuyasha eu não acabei, volte aqui agora! – Não adianto de muita coisa, Inuyasha não dava o cabimento de obedecer ninguém, nem mesmo sua mãe quando mais novo.

- Acabou sim – disse fechando a porta com força.

- AHHHHH... Eu estou rodeada de **IDIOTAS**! – Kagura grito pra casa inteira ouvir.

- Calma Kagura, calma, logo tudo isso vai acabar, logo, logo. – Falou mais pra si mesma.

Depois de seu ataque de nervos Kagura não deixou de notar que estava sendo observada pelos demais moradores.

- Oh! Que é que vocês estão olhando...? – Disse mostrando uma ruga nascendo em sua testa.

- Nada... Senhora Kagura – Exclamaram.

- Então... **VOLTEM AO TRABALHO SEUS IDIOTAS!**

- Sim senhora.

- Isso só pode ser um castigo de deus, eu não mereço isso... – Kagura massageou suas têmporas querendo afastar a idéia de matar qualquer um naquele lugar, mais seu alvo logo foi escolhido, não preciso nem olhar pra onde vinham os risos, que logo descobriu a quem pertencia.

- Esta rindo do quê? Rin... – Falando em tom de desprezo por aquela garota, nunca gosto dela dês do dia que Sesshoumaru a troce pra mora aqui.

- De você, de quem mais seria? – Falava com deboche.

- Você não tem mais o que fazer não, garota? – Disse virando os olhos, afinal já estava ficando cansada daquela menina, sempre tinha que da dos seus jeitinhos pra não voar em cima do pescoço dela.

- Sinceramente eu tenho. Mais eu não me perdoaria se eu perdesse o seu showzinho aqui no salão não é Kagura.

- Sua... va... –Kagura não pode termina a frase que logo foi interrompida por Rin.

- Tsc, Tsc, Que isso Kagura, uma mulher da sua classe falando um nome desses. Sesshoumaru não iria aprovar isso sabia? – Falou dando um riso dissimulado. – Se bem que ele não aprovaria nada do que você tá fazendo na ausência dele não é mesmo, Kagu...ra?

- Você ta me ameaçando Rin? – Já estava caminhando em direção a garota parando no meio da escada que levava ao andar de cima.

- Eu... Que é isso Kagura, eu to me sentindo ofendida, de você estar pensando isso sobre mim. – Falou fazendo uma cara de choro. – Você sabe o quanto eu lhe respeito. – Disse descendo a escada ficando de frente pra Kagura.

- É bom mesmo garota, mais não vou perder meu tempo falando com você. Eu tenho muito trabalho pra fazer.

- Tipo o que? Cuidar do cabelo, ou contar quantos vestidos você tem?

- Isso é inveja Rin? – Falou sorrindo.

- Claro que é Kagura, quem sabe um dia eu não lhe pesa pra você me dar umas aulas de moda, e até quem sabe você poderia me empreste aquele seu vestido vermelho piranha que você fez questão de usar no Natal do ano passado não é mesmo? – Falou sorrindo ironicamente.

- Sua Vadi... – Kagura já tava perdendo o resto da paciência que ainda lhe sobrava, com as indiretas de Rin.

- Eu se fosse você não diria isso.

- Por quê? – falou olhando pra Rin.

- Só pra que sinta que tenho razão.

- Hahahaha – Disse Rin descendo a escada e indo na direção a porta como fez Inuyasha há pouco tempo atrás.

- Rin, Volte aqui agora mesmo.

- Desculpa Kagura, eu tenho assuntos a tratar de maior urgência no momento e já perdi muito do meu tempo com você aqui, quem sabe na próxima a gente termina essa conversa altamente construtiva não é mesmo? – Disse acenando um tchau e fechando a porta.

** Fim do Flash Back**

Kagome havia acordado cedo dessa vez, depois da briga de ontem deu pra dormi até que bem, não teve que ver Kagura, já que ela se trancou no quarto o resto do dia. Kagome logo sente sua barriga roncando por comida, se lembro que ainda não tinha tomado café da manhã, logo deu um pulo da cama e foi ao banheiro pra tomar uma boa ducha morna. Terminado o banho Kagome pegou o primeiro vestido que viu, que por sorte foi um florido branco com pétalas de sakura em todo vestido. desde que sesshoumaru tinha viajado Kagome podia usar roupas menos formais para trabalhar o que era um alivio, por que ela não gostava de usar roupa muito social e principalmente no verão. Kagome desceu as escadas da mansão na esperança de não ter acordado muito tarde pro café, se não teria que esperar até o almoço e isso estaria fora do seu departamento. Assim que entrou na sala de jantar viu todos os moradores com exceção de Kagura e Rin, e foi logo gritando pra todos eles.

- Bom Dia – Kagome gritava.

- Bom Dia – ouviu como resposta.

Assim que Kagome olhou para os lugares a mesa viu uma cadeira vazia entre Sango e Miroku.

- Oi Sango.

- Oi Kagome, dormiu bem?

- Sim. – Disse sorrindo pra Sango que e logo em seguida viu um pedaço do bolo de chocolate próximo de Sango.

- Ei, Sango, me passe esse pedaço do bolo de chocolate, por favor.

- Aqui está Kagome.

- Obrigada – Sorriu para amiga.

- Ei Inuyasha porque está com essa cara? Parece que não dormiu bem ontem a noite.

- Ele não dormiu em casa hoje, Srta Kagome. – Miroku fez questão de responder essa pergunta, sabendo que Inuyasha detestava que comentassem sobre suas saídas a noite.

- E pra onde ele foi Miroku? – Disse Kagome se interessando bem mais pelo assunto do que seu café da manhã.

- Não é da sua conta, sua bruxa velha. – Inuyasha se intrometeu na conversa antes que Miroku soltasse mais a língua.

- Cala a boca Inuyasha, eu não falei com você e sim com Miroku. – Já ficando brava com as grosserias de Inuyasha.

- Feh... Sua idiota. – disse voltando ao seu café da manhã

- Seu... – Kagome já se preparava para pegar a primeira coisa que tivesse na frente dela pra jogar em cima dele, e por coincidência era logo uma jarra de suco.

- Calma Srta Kagome, ele não merece isso. Mais se quiser pode jogar a cadeira é melhor. – Disse com um sorriso amarelo pra ela.

- Até que não é uma má idéia Miroku - Olhando pra Inuyasha com um olhar de ódio mortal, que faria até um cego ter medo dela.

- Vamos parar com isso os dois, eu ainda quero tomar café da manhã em paz Kagome. – Disse Sango colocando um pedaço de torta na boca.

- É verdade a Sango esta certa, já estamos atrasados demais pro trabalho. – Kagome na mesma hora olhou para o seu relógio.

- Ai caramba, já são 7:35h da manhã, daqui a pouco a Kagura acorda. – Falou colocando já um pedaço inteiro do bolo na boca.

- Cuidado Kagome, assim você vai fica entalada. – Começando a rir pelas caretas que sua amiga fazia pra engolir o ultimo pedaço do bolo.

- Hahaha, ria Sango, não é você que toma conta das coisas aqui.

- Ah também não é pra tanto, olhe pelo lado bom, você raramente vê a Kagura lá, eu que passo a maior parte do tempo agüentando aquela velha... – Disse fazendo uma careta.

As duas se esqueceram completamente de que tinha mais gente à mesa com elas. Miroku não entendia como elas conseguiam conversar tanto, sobre coisas tão sem graça quanto aquelas. Logo em seguida Miroku olha na direção de Inuyasha e vê o amigo praticamente dormindo no prato de tanto tédio daquela conversa das meninas.

- Ei Inuyasha! – Falava Miroku jogando pequenas bolinhas de sucrilho no rosto de Inuyasha.

- O que você quer Miroku...

– Tá sabendo do novo brinquedinho que chega hoje à tarde aqui na mansão?

Inuyasha pareceu despertar de um transe automaticamente quando escutou o que Miroku disse.

- Que brinquedinho Miroku? – Inuyasha parecia uma criança que acabou de descobriu um tesouro.

- Hahaha, eu sabia que isso ia lhe chamar a atenção Inuyasha. – Falava com um ar vitorioso ao amigo.

- Conta logo Miroku! Que brinquedinho é esse? – Inuyasha quase gritava de tanto mistério que Miroku estava fazendo.

- Ei Inuyasha não precisa subir na mesa sabia. – Kagome falava pra ele.

- Não se mete Kagome... Isso é conversa de homem.

- Seu machista, idiota. – Disse dando a língua pra Inuyasha

- Feth... – Olhando novamente pra Miroku.

- Bora Miroku, você quer me mata do coração assim não é?

- Até que não seria uma má idéia, pelo menos eu ia ficar com aquela gata da Kikyou.

Logo em seguida só se viu uma torta de morango voando em direção a Miroku.

- Ai, essa ai doeu até em mim – Inuyasha disse.

- Desculpa Sangozinha. – Disse Miroku chorando.

- Isso é pra você aprender a ter respeito com as mulheres... Seu grosseiro.

- Hahaha, bem feito Miroku. – Inuyasha rindo

- Ela me ama eu sei disso. – Os olhinhos de Miroku brilhavam que nem jóia, imaginando a cena.

- **M-I-R-O-K-U!!**

- Ah... Não foi nada Sangozinha do meu coração.

- Não me chame de Sangozinha seu tarado.

- Miroku quer me dizer logo que brinquedinho é esse? – Inuyasha já tava ficando com raiva daquela enrolação toda dele.

- Ah é mesmo, pois é o brinquedinho de que eu estou me referindo é o mais novo carro do seu irmão.

- **Meio-Irmão**, Miroku. – Disse Inuyasha

- Tanto faz, não deixa de ser irmão do mesmo jeito.

- Fala Miroku qual o modelo do carro? Quanto custo? Vamos, diz logo. – Já ficando impaciente.

Inuyasha era fascinado por carros principalmente os que Sesshoumaru comprava, que uma coisa infelizmente ele tinha que admitir Sesshoumaru sempre teve bom gosto pra carros, menos pra mulher, pra dormi com Kagura só pode ser doido do juízo. – Penso no fato do irmão ter ainda um pequeno caso com Kagura.

- Inuyasha, ei Inuyasha, acorda ai cara. – Miroku tava gritando no ouvido de Inuyasha.

- Aiiiii Miroku, Cê quer morre é?. – Inuyasha tinha acabado de sair do trance.

- Foi mau cara, mas em que planeta você tava? – Disse olhando pra Inuyasha.

-... Diz logo o que eu perguntei Miroku. – Inuyasha já tava perdendo a paciência com ele de vez.

- Sim, o modelo do carro de Sesshoumaru, não é nada mais, nada menos do que o mais novo Audi R8 4.2 FSI R tronic, e ta custando exatamente U 360 mil dólares.

- Realmente dessa vez ele se superou, nos carros deles.

- É por que você ainda não viu o preço do carro que a Rin comprou pra ela – Miroku tentava se lembrar do preço. – Pena que não estou me recordando do preço agora.

- Ta brincando, quantos carros ela quer ter? Já tem dois, e ainda comprou mais um! – Inuyasha já tava ficando com ciúmes e desconfiado de Rin.

- Miroku sabe me dizer de onde a Rin consegue esse dinheiro todo?

- Eu mesmo não sei, e nem quero saber, ela é muito reservada com tudo dela, o Máximo que eu sei sobre ela é o nome e a idade, mais nada.

- Que coisa estranha...

- Hei gente, falando na Rin, onde ela esta? – Kagome tava achando estranho Rin ainda não esta na mesa com eles, ela nunca foi de demorar para acordar.

- Eu não sei. – Sango respondeu

- Não olhe pra mim eu nem a vi ontem e muito menos hoje. – Inuyasha fez questão de falar.

- E você Miroku? – Kagome perguntou pra ele.

- Ah... Eu? É... Eu mesmo não a vi ontem Srta. Kagome.

Kagome notou que Miroku estava mentindo, ele nunca foi bom em mentiras desde que se conheceram aqui na mansão.

- Eu já sei quem pode me responder há essa pergunta. – Kagome se levantou da mesa e seguia para a porta da cozinha, logo em seguida deu um grito pra dentro da cozinha.

- Senhora Kaeda!

- Sim, Srta Kagome? – Não demorou muito pra que uma mulher, com uma aparência um pouco velha, de cabelos grisalhos aparecesse na porta da cozinha, vestindo um pequeno avental branco.

- Olá, Sra. Kaeda, sabe me informa se a Rin esta acordada?

- Não Srta. Kagome, a Srta Rin ainda está em seu quarto dormindo e pediu pra ninguém à incomodar.

- Ah... Sabe me dizer se ela tá doente? – Kagome pergunto com certa preocupação na voz.

- Não Srta. Kagome, a Srta. Rin está muito bem, ela só deve estar cansada, hoje ela chegou já era umas 6 da manhã se me lembro bem. – Disse sorrindo.

- Ah, então quer dizer que eu não fui o único a não dormir em casa ontem. – Inuyasha falava sarcástico

- Você não conta Inuyasha.

- Como eu não conto, você ficou falando coisas por eu dormir fora de casa e com a Rin você não fala. – Ficando emburrado.

- Você é um vagabundo isso sim. Só sabe viver de festas e mulheres. – Kagome não perdia a oportunidade de provocá-lo.

- Até parece que isso é ruim. – Falava olhando pra Miroku.

- Não me meta nessa Inuyasha, eu sou um santo, a Sangozinha sabe disso não é? – Miroku estava esperando uma resposta de Sango ao seu favor, mais não foi bem o que ele ouviu.

- Até parece que eu vou te defender, nem me olhe assim... – Disse Sango virando a cara em seguida.

A Sra. Kaeda sempre gosto das brigas dos meninos, a tempos não via a casa tão alegre assim, dês que se tornara governanta da mansão dos Taisho ela sempre foi calma, já que o Sr. Sesshoumaru era o único morador dela naquele tempo.

- Srta. Kagome deseja mais alguma coisa? – Falou calmamente para Kagome.

- Ah, desculpe Sra. Kaeda, pode ir eu não preciso de mais nada, obrigada.

- Bem Srta. Kagome posso tirar a mesa?

- Ah claro que pode, nós já terminamos o café, que por sinal tava um delicia não é pessoal? – Kagome acabava de gritar pela 8ª só nessa manhã.

Todos falaram. – Simmm!

- Que bom que o café foi aprovado hoje, por que quem fez hoje foi eu.

- Pois estava maravilhoso o café Sra. Kaeda.

- Obrigada Srta. Sango.

Todos se levantaram da mesa e logo em seguida abraçaram Kaeda, todos consideravam ela como uma mãe pra eles, sempre ajudava quando eles precisavam.

- Obrigada meus queridos, mas acho que já ta na hora de vocês irem trabalhar, a Srta Kagura já deve ter acordado a um tempo. – Falava em um tom de preocupação.

- Aquela velha...

- Inuyasha, não diga isso com ela.

- Mas é a verdade, a Senhora sabe disso melhor que todos nós.

- Não coloque palavras na minha boca Inuyasha, por favor... – Já ficando constrangida com os modos de inuyasha.

- Desculpa Sra. Kaeda – Disse fazendo cara de choro

- Ta bom gente chega desse abraço, agora vão logo pro trabalho de vocês antes que fique tarde e a Srta. Kagura desça pro seu café.

- Ta mamãe... – Todos falaram em coro pra ela, antes de sair da sala de jantar e cada um seguir seu rumo.

**xXxXxXx**

Naquela tarde ninguém se via dês do café da manhã exceto Miroku, que estava esperando o novo carro de Sesshoumaru chegar à garagem da mansão, o que não demorou muito pro segurança avisar que tinha chegado o novo carro.

- Sr. Miroku, o rapaz da concessionária acabou de chegar aqui no portão, deixo ele entra?

- O deixe entrar, eu já estou esperando por ele aqui na garagem, obrigado Jaken. – Miroku tinha desligado o celular naquele momento.

- Boa Tarde, o Sr é Sesshoumaru? – O rapaz estava impressionado com a quantidade de carros naquela garagem, nunca tinha visto tantos carros juntos em um só lugar.

- Não, eu sou Miroku prazer – Miroku fez questão de aperta a mão do rapaz - Eu estou encarregado de receber esse carro. – Miroku não deixou de notar o olhar que o rapaz fazia em cima dos carros de Sesshoumaru e Rin.

- São bonitos esses carros não é?

- Nossa é como, as pessoas aqui gostam mesmo de carros Hein? – Deu um sorrisinho amarelo a Miroku.

- Sim

- Ah quase me esqueci, aqui senhor o carro que você pediu, por favor, pode assinar aqui? – Mostrando a nota fiscal do carro.

- Sim claro – Miroku pegou o papel e assinou seu nome como representante de Sesshoumaru.

- Aqui está o carro. – Disse mostrando logo a frente um enorme pano branco cobrindo o carro.

- Obrigado, quanto te devo? – Diz Miroku já pegando o talão de cheque pra pagar o rapaz da concessionária.

- O senhor não me deve nada, tudo já foi pago. – Para surpresa de Miroku, Sesshoumaru já tinha pagado o carro.

- Já? Então tá certo, obrigado. – Disse fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

- De nada, até mais. – O rapaz falou acenando um até logo a Miroku.

- Vamos ver como é o carro de Sesshoumaru. – Miroku foi caminhando em direção a capa branca que cobria o carro, na esperança de não aparecer ninguém por ali, mas parece que suas preces não foram ouvidas, assim que ele colocou a mão na capa branca, Rin apareceu ao lado do carro vestindo uma calça preta, com uma camisa de alça branca, e com os óculos escuros.

- Que coisa feia em Miroku, bisbilhotando as coisas dos outros. – Falou com um tom de deboche na voz

- Ah é você Rin... Quer me matar do coração é? – Miroku naquele momento já colocava a mão em seu peito tentando acalmar o pobre coração.

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção. – Rin cruzou os dedos e fez um cara de sapeca pra Miroku.

- Sei... Sei... To acreditando em você...

- Que foi? – Olhou pra Miroku desconfiada do que ele podia estar pensando.

- Nada... Sim Rin, o que você tá fazendo aqui na garagem a essa hora? Pensei que você ia trabalhar mais tarde. – Miroku, não podia deixar de notar, como Rin avia crescido, e se tornado uma mulher bastante atraente dês que se conheceram.

- O meu carro já ta chegando! – Disse sorridente pra ele.

- Carro? Que carro? – Miroku perguntava um tanto quanto confuso por não esta vendo ninguém vindo com um carro.

- Esse carro. – Disse Rin olhando para o céu.

- Rin... O que você ta olhando? - Miroku estava achando estranho ela olhar pro céu essa hora da tarde, mais logo sentiu uma rajada de vento forte, vindo em direção ao chão, não podia acreditar no que via.

– Você ta brincando comigo né Rin... – Miroku ficou sem palavras depois que viu um helicóptero pousando um carro em frente à garagem da mansão.

Rin não deixou passar despercebido, o espanto na cara de Miroku, quando viu o helicóptero pousando o carro, mais se bem que dessa vez, o pessoal exagero no modo de entrega rápida. Ria com sigo mesma.

- Esse Miroku é o meu carro! – Rin não agüentou esperar o carro pousar na superfície e já foi pulando dentro dele.

- Bora Miroku! Ta olhando o que? Vamos ver se esse carro é bom mesmo. – Disse soltando uma gargalhada.

- Eu tenho trabalho no laboratório, caso tenha esquecido Rin.

- Ah Miroku, deixa de ser chato, você vive naquele laboratório fazendo um monte de coisas, não me admira você ser o melhor no ramo.

- Obrigado Rin por me lembrar disso... – Miroku nunca gostou quando Rin falava que ele era o melhor, sempre que ela faz isso tinha algum pedido absurdo pra fazer.

- Miroku, quero que você modifique esse carro pra mim.

- Modificá-lo? Rin você acabo de comprar uma Ferrari 360 Moderna e já vai tirar as pesas do carro! Você é louca!

- Hahaha, eu só quero que você coloque algumas coisinhas a mais nele.

- Tipo de **coisinhas**? – Olhava desconfiado.

- Uhum... Deixe-me ver... Um computador de bordo mais atualizado e um turbo mais potente.

- Amém... Dessa vez é fácil á ultima vez que você me fez um pedido desse pediu no carro porta metralhadoras.

Rin se divertia vendo Miroku reclamar de suas extravagâncias, mas tinha que admitir elas realmente serviram pra alguma coisa.

- Ei Miroku! Miroku Cadê você?! Temos notícias de Sesshoumaru. – Kagome falava através do computador de Miroku que estava jogado em cima de um dos carros.

- To aqui Kagome, o que foi? – Miroku apareceu na tela do computador do escritório de Kagome.

- Ei Miroku você esta sozinho? – Kagome tentava ver quem estava atrás do carro.

- Eu... É... – Miroku não podia contar que Rin estava ali, se não Kagome teria um ataque de perguntas. – To sim Kagome, ali é só o entregador.

- Ata – Disse dando um sorriso a Miroku. – Sim antes que eu me esqueça o eu ia te dizer Miroku.

Miroku pode escutar Rin dando um riso pela péssima mentira que ele contava mais ainda por cima de Kagome cair nela.

- O piloto do jatinho de Sesshoumaru disse que ele vai chegar hoje da Alemanha, só que sem previsão pra hora de chegada, só tem um problema Miroku, estamos sem motoristas pra pegar Sesshoumaru o que iremos fazer? – Kagome tava em pânico, concerteza assim que Sesshoumaru chegar e não achar o carro dele, cabeças vão rolar e a dela será a primeira... – Pensou colocando a mão no pescoço.

- Não se preocupe tenho a pessoa certa pra pegar ele hoje. – Disse Miroku olhando pra uma sombra atrás dos carros.

- Uffa... Que bom Miroku, fico te devendo essa tá? – Disse aliviada pela notícia.

- Sem problema Kagome. – Disse com um sorriso galanteador.

- Então até breve. – Disse Kagome acenando pra web.

- Até Srta Kagome. – Miroku havia fechado o notebook e voltado sua atenção pra garota que estava saindo das sombras.

- Posso saber quem vai buscá-lo? – Rin perguntava já sabendo da resposta.

- Você! – Disse Miroku firmemente.

- Tá brincando... Sabe há quanto tempo eu não vejo Sesshoumaru?

- Acho que há oito anos. – Fez uma pausa pra ter certeza do que disse.

- Pois é! Eu não to a fim de ver ele de novo tão cedo. – Rin estava mais alterada que antes.

- Ah vamos Rin, não seja infantil, você não precisa nem falar com ele. – Miroku insistia pra Rin ir busca Sesshoumaru, claro que ele sabia que ia acontecer alguma coisa com a volta de Sesshoumaru, mais isso tinha que acontecer cedo ou tarde.

- Tá... Eu vou buscar ele... – Disse fechando a cara. – Mas você vai me pagar bem caro por isso.

- Está bem. – Disse rindo. – Mais agora tenho que voltar pro meu trabalho. Tchau Rin.

- Vai logo... – Só a idéia de ir ver novamente Sesshoumaru a fazia perder a razão, não se lembrava por que de ódia-lo tanto, mas concerteza coisa boa não era.

Rin se encaminhava pro seu carro, quando teve uma brilhante idéia, sabia que Inuyasha, não tinha nenhum trabalho hoje à noite, então por que não tentar. Rin pegou seu celular e discou o número conhecido, esperou dar uns 3 toques e desligou, esperando Inuyasha retorna a ligação, não deu nem 5 minutos e o celular começo a tocar.

- O que é Rin?

- Eu tenho um trabalho pra você. E que barulheira é essa Inuyasha? – Rin estava escutando um barulho de som alto, pessoas falando, música tocando. – Não vai me dizer, que esta na boate há essa hora Inuyasha?

- Ah... É um aniversario aqui. – Inuyasha mal conseguia ouvir o que Rin estava lhe falando.

- Inuyasha, ta me escutando? Ei Inuyasha!! – Rin estava aos berros no telefone tentando falar com Inuyasha.

- To escutando, o que foi?

- Sesshoumaru chega hoje! – Rin gritava cada vez mais.

- Como é? – Inuyasha ficou pálido na hora que Rin conto que Sesshoumaru voltava hoje. – Ta falando serio?

- To com tom de quem ta pra brincadeira, agora que complica alguém tem que pegar ele no aeroporto, e Miroku praticamente me mando ir, mas eu não quero, pode ir em meu lugar? – Rin tava preocupada, alguma coisa dizia que hoje promete.

- Desculpa Rin, mais hoje não posso você sabe disso. – Inuyasha fala com o um tom de alivio na voz.

- Sei... Nem imagino o que possa ser... – Rin sabia que Inuyasha ia se encontrar com Kikiyo naquela noite.

- Tá, obrigada do mesmo jeito Inuyasha.

- Tchau Rin.

Rin desligou o celular, não queria ser achada por ninguém hoje, pegou a chave do seu carro e saiu da mansão dirigindo sem rumo, não muito longe dali, Rin já podia sentir o cheiro do mar invadindo suas narinas, há quanto tempo não via a praia, sentia falta da sua liberdade, desde que se mudou pra mansão dos Taisho sempre tinha trabalho ou estava cansada demais pra sair, Rin saiu de seus devaneios quando o celular começo a tocar no banco da frente.

- Fale... Kagome. – Rin esta mais chata do que de costume, aquele dia não estava sendo nada agradável.

- Rin, o vôo de Sesshoumaru chega exatamente em 20 mim.

- COMO É QUE É! – Rin não acreditava no que acabava de ouvir, quase bateu o carro com um ônibus escolar quando kagome disse isso. - Como assim chega em 20 minutos?

- Foi o que o piloto acabou de nos dizer, eu sei que ta em cima da hora, mais eu acho melhor você corre pro aeroporto Rin... – Kagome sabia que deveria ter ficado calada, Rin não era o tipo de pessoa muito paciente quando se referia a horários.

- Eu odeio Sesshoumaru... – Disse Rin bufando de raiva, ele só atrapalhava sua vida.

- Bem eu vou avisar aos outros, até mais tarde Rin... – Kagome desligava o celular.

Rin pegou o primeiro retorno que viu no caminho e foi direto pro aeroporto, quase atropelou duas pessoas, e uma caixa de correio. Detestava ser avisada em cima da hora isso era bem coisa do piloto. Chegando ao aeroporto ela estacionou o seu carro quase em frente ao salão de desembarque, Rin procurava Sesshoumaru entre as pessoas que saiam do aeroporto, ainda não tinha saído ninguém parecido com ele, ela olhou mais uma vez no relógio pra ver se tinha chegado na hora, viu que ainda faltavam 5 minutos pra chegar o avião dele, agradeceu aos deuses por esses 5 minutos a mais em sua vida sem Sesshoumaru.

- Rin...

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro post de Anjos e Demônios, eu irei post com mais freqüência ele. **

**Por favor, mandem review's sim! - **

**Faça uma autora F-E-L-I-Z! 3**

**Agradeço a Alex meu grande amigo, por ter me agüentado todo esse tempo pedindo pra ler e reler o fic, mais ele esta aqui como prova viva que não falto imaginação minha, mais demoro pra sair por culpa dela (menino ocupado d+).**

**Bjus gente é isso! Espero que vocês gostem qualquer critica ou elogio pode mandar vou adorar receber. **

**Até o próximo capitulo o/**


End file.
